Train Scene
by Koureki
Summary: Set in present day so that it is possible for there to be train's and tourists, here is Eren getting all hot and bothered over Levi. Rated T for boyxboy cuteness and for not having any xxx or touching.


Author's note: This is rated teen for a reason. It's cute ErenxLevi but not smut. At first I wanted full blown masturbation but then, I thought this would be a little better for what I had in my mind. Enjoy!

* * *

After being called to headquarters repeatedly in preparation of the soon to happen trip outside the walls, Eren was so used to taking the train that he even had a sleeping pattern set, fall asleep within five minutes of the trip and wake up five minutes before arrival. This way, he thought that even with the annoying summons he could at least get something from it.

Levi on the other hand, Eren noticed, never quite got used to the racquet of the train, and on multiple occasions Eren had sat next to Levi for two whole hours when all Levi did was look reproachfully at the gum or specks of dirt located on the walls. He knew Levi preferred to sit and glare at everything in his path until they arrived at destination.

On this trip however, the whole of their cart's first floor was taken by tourists. They bustled their multiple bags and wheeled suitcases, held large maps, spilled liquids and were being an altogether horrible annoyance.

Even before Eren could see Levi's look that could range from mild to utter disgust, he ushered himself up to the empty second floor and prepared himself to sit in the uncomfortably small single seats. Taking the first seat, and Levi the next, Eren made an amazing discovery.

'This is the cleanest seat I've ever seen on a train,' Eren thought in amazement. He took his finger and ran it across the window, not picking up a speck of dust. Glancing back at Levi, he was nearly blinded to see that Levi neither had a look of boredom nor disgust on his face. It was an unexpected surprise to see that he even looked pleased at his seats cleanliness.

With this unpredicted gift, Eren got comfortable to begin his routine nap. He waited for a minute. Then for two. The tourist noise level wasn't becoming quieter as the train sped up and led a hum of background noise, in fact, it became louder and withstood the train's rattle. Eren frowned, forming a wrinkle that lay above his nose. He decided to count titans, jumping over a huge white fence and slashing each of their necks as they went. 15, 30. Eren's eyes opened in defeat. He gazed at the train to find any sort of entertainment for the two hour journey.

Eren glanced back and his eyes fell on Levi's closed eyes. Not only that, his breathing was steady and he was leaning back against his chair, his head laying upon the train's window and shaking slightly with the train's movement. He was asleep.

'I've never seen senpai asleep before, who would've thought that he doesn't glare in his sleep as well.' Eren thought lightly. His eyes widened and he decided to take in the view before Levi could wake up, or worse, see that Eren was staring at him.

Levi's hair was lightly covering his face. If he were awake, he would have long since brushed it to the side, but asleep it was let free and tickled his nose and cheeks. Surprisingly for Levi's extremely light skin, he had a small amount of pink that tinted his cheeks. His closed eyes were wide and his short and stubby eyelashes delicately brushed his cheeks.

His cheeks were hollower usually, but with his head resting on the train's window it faced downward and a little cheek fat protruded out, making Levi seem younger then he actually was. On the same note, Levi seemed to have no wrinkles. Instead his skin was smooth and pale, not a blemish to be seen.

His lips, (At this point Eren had twisted his neck enough time for it to become sore. He turned back and nervously stretched his neck and stretched his legs wider apart) weren't parted in his relaxed position, instead the pink tinted skin was placed in a frown. Levi clenched his teeth in his sleep.

His neck was hunched over to lay his head on the window, and his shoulders curved slightly together. The tight uniform Levi was wearing outlined his collarbone and the expanse between his neck and it. His arms were crossed loosely in front of his chest, which was (Eren was breathing a little heavier and could feel a blush creeping in) well defined, seen courtesy to the tight uniform everyone always wore (which Eren was hating, particularly due to the tightness of the crotch area).

Jumping past his well-defined eightpack that Levi oh so famously wore (in which Eren, almost forgetting himself, began to reach for to caress), Levi had a small bulge that showed that, yes he did have a penis.

Eren turned forward. Breathing rapidly and setting his feet farther apart, he quickly grabbed his bag and took out a book. He tried to cover his own bulge and pretend nothing was happening. A flash of Levi standing up from his seat, sitting himself upon Eren's lap and grinding him until he was on the verge of coming made its way through Eren's mind.

'NOpe,' Eren desperately thought, uselessly continuing to cover himself with his book.

Helplessly, almost as if he had no control over his eyes (or body for that matter) he turned and continued to stare at Levi's waist. He wondered what his ass was like. Firm? Big? He vowed to look at it next time he stood behind Levi. He could gaze at Levi's inner thigh and imagine that it was sensitive. He tried to guess what kind of noise Levi would make if he kissed and bit at his thigh.

Eren stood up silently, continued to cover as much of his erection as possible, and made his way to the train's bathroom.


End file.
